


[ART] Age of Sail

by mitsein



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Ship of Beans, Traditional Media, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein
Summary: Being a pirate is a little sus.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[ART] Age of Sail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).




End file.
